


Best Man's Suit

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks ago, this seemed like a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man's Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts), [kath_ballantyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/gifts).



> written for pearl_o's prompt in the "opening lines" [meme](http://clarasteam.tumblr.com/post/44176052809/give-me-the-opening-line-of-a-fic-you-want-me-to-write) on Tumblr.

Three weeks ago, this seemed like a brilliant idea.  But now the moment’s finally come to choose a suit for Charles and Erik’s wedding, and nothing in the store seems right.

Raven frowns at her image in the fitting-room mirror.  She’s tried three different suits already, and none of them looks right for a Best Man.

“How’s it going in there?” Charles calls.

“I don’t know,” she says, stripping off the third impossible suit and wrestling it back onto the hanger.

He always says he won’t read her mind, but obviously he’s picking up some of her rising panic, because he says “It’s OK, Raven, I’ve got an idea.”

 

***

 

She’s never been in a shop quite like this before, but the old man with the tape measure hanging round his neck seems to understand what she wants.  There’s a highly technical conversation about cloth, during which she mostly just nods, but then she draws it for him on a single sheet of white paper, the suit she imagines, and he hums with approval, and says “Grey, yes, good.”  There’s a lot of measuring and making notes, and then he says they can pick it up on Thursday.

 

***

 

It feels as if Thursday will never come, but finally they go to collect the new suit and Raven models it.

“It’s beautiful,” Charles says softly. He moves to hug her, but stops himself, as if he's afraid to crease the fabric.

“It’s good,” Erik admits, and she knows then that she’s found the perfect outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to pearl_o's prompt, this fic was inspired by [ kath_ballantyne's](http://kath-ballantyne.tumblr.com/post/44284084095/kath-ballantyne-raven-in-a-sharp-suit-for) lovely picture of Raven in a sharp suit, and by #xmentales' suggestion that Raven should be the Best Man at Erik and Charles's wedding.


End file.
